Katrina the Witch Hunter
by Ibelieveinsherlock247
Summary: Katrina: Abandoned at age five, started hunting witch's at fourteen, there is one thing wrong. Her past, a memory though fazed remains the same, a dark room, silent, the door opens, a man steps in, he takes something from the room, though what or more likely: Who?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I came up with this story when I listened to Florence leave my body. Thanks for reading and maybe reviewing, Hannah. I don't own Hansel or Gretel, just the other characters, Please tell me if you would like more!_

Katrina slept in her bed that she shared with her older sister Gretel. Her older brother Hansel slept in his bed. The door of the room cracked open, are papa slipped in, he awoke Hansel and Gretel. I awoke with them, but father stopped me before I got out of bed.

"No my little Katrina, just your brother and sister." With that Papa led Hansel and Gretel away into the night.

I was young; I was only five years old. Hansel and Gretel were ten and twins. They were the preferred of the three of us. Hansel was charming with lovely blue eyes and a smile that captured everybody's hearts. Gretel was a good seamstress and had lovely silky brown hair.

And then there was I. Little Katrina as Papa called me. I was tall for my age, with long red hair that hung to my waist and bright blue eyes, if you had red hair in them days. You were evil. That is why Hansel and Gretel were preferred, that was why we lived away from the town, because I was shame upon the family because of my hair colour. And this is why they were fed to the witch.

When I awoke the next day, Hansel and Gretel were not there. I do not remember them greatly, just that I loved them with all my heart. Hansel was very protective and he loved me greatly. Gretel did love me also, but she was jealous about Hansel's great love for me.

The next night Papa awoke me; he led me into the forest and left me there. I was lost scared, I couldn't risk going to the town, so I travelled to the next town. A woman in the slums offered to give me a large sum of money if I was to cut my hair and sell it. I was intelligent for my age. I knew I needed money, I knew I had to do it. So the woman cut my hair, leaving it brutally short.

I bought some required items: food, a thick bladed knife, a warm jacket and some other things. This routine replayed its self for the next ten years of my life. I sold my hair, keeping it short. I sold my wisdom teeth the minute I got them. I did odd jobs.

Until I came to a town. The town was having a witch problem. I went to the mayor, who hired me to dispose of this witch and that's what I did. And that is how I started my career in Witch hunting. By the time I was fifteen I had completely lost all memory of my siblings.

Until one day…

I walked through a town and of course it had to be a town where having red hair meant you were an evil hag. Before I could explain I was a bounty hunter, they had tied me up. They were having children being taken you know average witchy stuff.

So that is how I come to where I am now. Kneeling in front of a barrel of water. A barrel I was about to be drowned in. And then I saw him, I gasped when I saw him. Hansel walked through the crowds. I frantically looked around for Gretel and Then I saw her. They had not changed. Gretel was tall with long brown hair and the same brown eyes. Hansel had blue eyes and brown hair, they were the same height.

Hansel looked at the platform, his eyes locking with mine.

"Mein Engel" I mouthed to him [My angel in German] just as my head was shoved back in the barrel.

Then he realized, something in his mind clicked and all the memories of his little Schwesterschiff [sister] came flooding back.

"Katrina" He ran onto the platform.

"Mayor this is not a witch, she speaks truth, I am one of the hunters you hired and I tell you, that is no witch" Hansel quickly shoved the men that held me under away.

He lifted me from the barrel and into his arms. He looked down at his sister's face. Her hair was cut short, though it was the same dark red. Her face was still innocent looking, streaked with dirt. She was missing her wisdom teeth, she must have sold them, and she couldn't be any more than fifteen. Hansel pumped her chest, causing all the water to leave her lungs.

"Hansel!" She hugged Hansel tightly; the tears streaming down her face, Gretel walked slowly onto the stage, unsure what had got her brother so emotional. I peeked around Hansel's arm, Gretel saw my face. She gasped

"Katrina!" I smiled and ran to my older sister, who embraced me tightly.

Hansel and Gretel talked to the mayor after a while they came back, we sat around the fire. Are camp was in the woods.

"So Hansel, Gretel what have been you doing since we were children?"

"The same thing as you little sister, hunting evil" replied Gretel as Hansel got up and walked away into the dark.

"What is he doing?"

"Ever since a witch forced him to eat candy, he has been a diabetic, has to inject himself with medicine to keep him alive, so what have you been doing Katrina?"

"Papa brought me to the woods like you and left me there, I made my own way, I sold my hair, sold my wisdom teeth, did odd jobs, until I got into the hunting business. That is why I am here, the same reason as who, to kill this evil bitch" Gretel smiled.

The three of us had completely forgotten about each other, Hansel and Gretel forgot about me and I forgot about them.

A lot has changed since we were children, we had brought are selves up, Hansel and Gretel had each other to lean on, I was on my own.

I'm not anymore.

I've found my family… We are witch hunters…


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N:__ Hi, I suppose I was told to keep going, so here is the next chapter, I speak English as my first langue and I do Spanish in school, so I'm just using Google translate for German. P.S I know Lemat's [it's a revolver just encase you don't know] wasn't around in the time, but that's the kind of gun Hansel used in the poster and twice in the movie._

Hansel and Gretel walk ahead quickly, as I, well I don't like doing things the easy way. While I was jumping and swinging from tree to tree.

"Are you sure you don't want to just walk? Like a normal human being?"

"No, Normal is boring, anyway this is healthier for you, uses muscles you don't use for walking" Hansel chuckled. After a while we reached a clearing, I jumped gracefully from the trees and landed next to Gretel

"What weapons do you have?" I smiled as I took out a hefty Lemat, it had engravings of roses and tree branches on it, and I passed it to Hansel who inspected it.

"I got that from a trader in Belmarsh, quite a steal, came in handy in a few sticky situations"

I then took out my first weapon. A thick bladed knife with Celtic designs engraved on the blade, I passed it to Gretel who inspected it and then gave it back. I slipped it onto my belt. I turned to Hansel and held a hand out.

"Hansel, may I have my gun back" he looked at the gun longingly and then grudgingly gave it back to me. I smiled and held in my right hand as we walked along.

We reached a certain point, we waited. And waited. And waited. But nothing ever came.

"It doesn't make sense, the locals said it was a witch" said Gretel as she kicked a log angrily, I thought for a moment.

"What is it's not a witch, you said it's just children at this moment?" Hansel nodded, I quickly took a leather bound note book out of my bag. I flipped to one of the pages and smiled.

"I know what we're dealing with" I passed Hansel the note book. He looked confused.

"A strigoaică? What is it?" I took the note book back.

"It's a kind of witch"

"So we are dealing with a witch?"

"Not exactly, you see a strigoaică sucks the life out of its victims and then drag their bodies away, making it look like a witch, and they prefer children because they have a stronger life form"

"How do we know what is a strigoaică?" Asked Gretel.

"Well the legend goes that a strigoaică can be the seventh child of the same sex family, or a redhead" before I could finish I was staring down the barrels of Hansel and Gretel's guns.

"Tell us something only Katrina would know, just to prove you really are who you say you are" I nodded.

"When I was five, Papa would call me little Katrina." Gretel and Hansel looked at each other, I rolled my eyes.

"I was born with a birthmark in the shape of a moon and small star" Hansel and Gretel looked at each other; I could tell they were starting to believe me.

"Let us see"

"Really?!" Hansel nodded, I sighed and stood. I took my jacket off, threw it on a log. I lifted my shirt to reveal the very birthmark I had explained. It was on the side of my right hip.

"Okay, we believe you"

"Thank you" I dropped my shirt and shrugged back into my jacket. We began walking back to the village when we heard a scream. I ran to follow the scream. I hopped over the log and ran off.

"Katrina, wait!" Hansel shouted as he hopped over the log following me.

"C'MON!" shouted Gretel as she ran after her two other siblings.

I ran into a clearing, nobody was there; I looked quickly around, nope nobody. I sighed. A heavy object lifted me off my feet and held me against a tree. My eyes met the sight of a horrid rotting face, with black pits for eyes and a whole for a mouth, the mouth hovered off mine and sucked the life out of me, I felt weaker and weaker.

"Get off my sister you maggot" The monster turned and looked at Hansel who was now holding a gun pointed at it. The strigoaică screamed and fled as quickly as lighting. I fell to the ground, too weak to stand; a single trickle of blood came from my nose. Hansel ran over to me just as Gretel entered the clearing. He lifted me into his arms; he checked my pulse, very weak.

"Katri, talk to me" my eyes fluttered, I wished I could Hansel, I wished I could.

"Don't die Katri, I just got you back, we just got you back… Katri" Gretel hovered behind Hansel and me.

Gretel looked at Hansel. And then she felt what she felt when they were children, Jealousy and envy, Hansel and she did grow up together, but he never cared for her as much as he cared for Katrina. He never smiled so brightly at Gretel. Just Katri. Gretel loved her sister. But also hated her as well. Gretel walked over to Hansel and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hansel we have to get her back to the camp and rested, before she dies, she'll be alright, if we get her back to the camp. Now" Hansel thought for a moment, he then nodded slowly and stood up, Katrina in his arms.

They began walking to the camp; Gretel lay down so blankets, jackets and other soft clothes. Hansel laid Katrina down gently, her forehead was beaded with sweat, she was breathing shakily.

Gretel quickly began gathering herbs and water; things that would help her make a medicine to heal her younger sister.

Hansel wiped the tears from his eyes and sniffed loudly. He looked back at his sister; he sat down next to her, stroking her short hair. A longer strip of hair got entangled in his fingers; he frowned and lifted it up. He then gasped, it was a long lock of hair, and it was pure white…


End file.
